So Here's What You Missed
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: A look into the scenes that were missed out on the show
1. Love Song

**Note: Set the day Mercedes breaks up with Shane in 'Heart'**

**0000000000**

Closing the front door behind her, Mercedes let out a huge sigh while throwing her bag down to the side. Sam had been on her case for far too long. It has caused her breakup with Shane who she actually liked and for once, Mercedes thought that she could be happy with her boyfriend. Sure when Sam came back to McKinley, the times they had over the summer niggled at the back of her mind but she was happy with Shane until the 'Human Nature' duet with Sam and they kissed. She felt terrible afterwards that she entirely broke things off with Sam and told Shane about her kiss with Sam. Right now, everything was just a whirlwind. She needed someone to talk to, to clear her head.

"Cedes?" a voice asked and Mercedes looked up and smiled to see her younger sister poking her head around the kitchen door at the end of the hallway. Ever since her older brother Thomas left for college, it's just been her parents, her and her 12 year old sister Simone. Yeah, yeah: Simone Jones. Make fun. But her little sis didn't care. Mercedes can definitely tell she's been a little bit of an influence when it came to her little sister's attitude.

"What took you so long? Mom promised you'd cook me up some tots." Simone asked, moving out so Mercedes could see her rigid body posture with her right knee bent and her arms folded across her chest.

Yeah. Mercedes was definitely an influence on her younger sibling.

Mercedes smiled before walking to the kitchen.

"Alright, munchkin. I'll set some up for you." she said before walking into the kitchen/dining area. Mercedes turned on the frier and after retrieving the Tater Tots from the refridgertaor, she put some in and set the timer before turning to her sister.

"Only the Lord knows how you manage to eat so much and still be a stick." Mercedes said before sitting down at the table. Simone could only shrug.

"I've only just turned 13, 2 months ago. I don't think my metabolism has changed to fit my teenage food urges yet." the younger sister replied. Mercedes could only laugh before sighing again. Simone's head tilited to the side.

"What's the matter, Cedes? You don't look happy. Do I have to cut someone?" Simone asked, sitting on a chair next to Mercedes. The elder smiled at the younger before looking at the table and closing her eyes.

"No, Moni. I just...it's boy trouble. You wouldn't understand." Mercedes said. Simone's head cocked back with an incredulous look on her face while her right eyebrow was raised.

"Seriously? Mercedes Annabelle Jones. I just turned 13 years old. I maybe young compared to you but that don't make me stupid." she said before reaching to take her big sister's hand into one of her own. Mercedes just looked to Simone before sighing once again and turning to the youngest of her family.

"Alright. Well you know my boyfriend Shane?" Mercedes asked and Simone nodded. Mercedes had brought Shane to her house a few times, the first time meeting the family was a nice time and Simone liked him. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Well, we broke up today." Mercedes then said and Simone's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Do I have to cut him?" Simone asked and Mercedes' eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no. No, Moni. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Besides it's my fault." Mercedes said. Simone raised a curious eyebrow.

"What did you do to that poor boy?" Simone asked. Mercedes knew this was coming.

"I...I kissed my ex boyfriend." she answered. The younger Jones gasped.

"Mercedes! Why would you- wait. It wasn't Guppy Boy was it?" Simone then asked.

"Moni!" Mercedes scolded.

"What? Have you seen the size of that guy's mouth?" Simone asked, putting her hands up.

"I swear, I'm never bringing Santana around here again." Mercedes mumbled before looking back to her sister.

"What does it matter, he came up to me _again _today and I told him to back off and now both him and Shane hate me." she said, tears springing to her eyes. Simone's stone facial expression softened at the sight of her big sister upset.

"Aw, Cedes." she said, walking towards her sister and giving her a hug which Mercedes returned.

"I hate seeing you like this...alright, let's get one thing straight: do you still have feelings for Trouty Mouth?" Simone asked. Mercedes looked to her sister before sighing and nodding.

"Look. As far as I'm concerned: the fact that he thinks he can just worm his way back into your life whenever you want is a bunch of-" Simone started before being given a stern look by her sister.

"...Garbage." Simone finished with a nod of approval from her older sister.

"My point is that you shouldn't let him get to you like this. You need to tell him that if he wants you, he has to work for it." Simone said.

"How?" Mercedes asked.

**DING!**

"Tots are done." the older girl said before standing up and preparing hers and her sister's food.

"You're going to have to sing a song. A song that says 'I'm not that easy'-"

"Moni!"

"...'to wrap around your little finger'. Honestly, Cedes. What goes through that mind of yours?" Simone asked. Mercedes took the two plates of tots to the table and set them down in front of her sister's seat and her own.

"What does it matter? I'm not in the mood with it being so close to Valentine's Day." Mercedes said, tucking into her tots. Simone just rolled her eyes.

"Must I do everything myself?" the young teenager asked. Mercedes stopped in her tracks and looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Duh! I'm going to go to your school tomorrow and sing to that half human, half herring that he shouldn't mess around with my big sis." Simone said. Mercedes' eyes widened into saucers.

"What? Moni, no!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Well if you're not going to do it, I might as well. Come on, Cedes. I have the perfect song and you know I can belt a song on the fly as well as you." Simone said. Mercedes could only sigh.

"I'm going Cedes and there's nothing you can do about it." Simone said, leaving the table with her plate of tots leaving Mercedes at the table looking flabbergasted.

**0000000000**

**The next morning...**

"Mom. I honestly can't believe you're agreeing to this." Mercedes deadpanned as she stood at the front door with her sister. Mercedes' mom walked out from the kitchen into the hallway.

"Well if you're too chicken, I can't see why your sister shouldn't help out." Jaleesa Jones said. Mercedes' eyes widened once more before she turned to her mother.

"Mom!" Mercedes exclaimed while Simone just smirked at her older sisters, who looked to her younger sister.

"Oh, you can wipe that smirk off of your face." Mercedes huffed while Simone just laughed.

"I talked to Principal Figgins and he says while Simone's school is being searched for rats, Simone can stay with the glee club for the day." Jaleesha explaied. Mercedes raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Simone's school isn't getting searched for rats." she said. Jaleesha walked past her daughters and walked towards her silver Ford Mustang.

"I know." she said. Mercedes' jaw just dropped open while Simone let out a giggle before walking to the car.

**0000000000**

**At glee practise...**

As Mr. Schuester scanned the room, everyone seemed to be accounted for except one.

"Hey, guys. Has anyone seen Mercedes today?" he asked.

"Yeah, last time I saw her she was escorting some kid around the hallways." Finn replied. Mr. Schuester gave Finn a questioning look and was about to ask another question when Mercedes entered a room with a young girl in front of her. Santana grinned at the younger girl, standing up and walking over to her.

"What's up, Mini Merc?" she voiced and Simone grinned.

"LoLo!" Simone exclaimed and the two girls fist bumped while Mercedes stepped further in.

"This is my younger sister Simone. She's here for the day because her school is being checked for vermin." Mercedes deadpanned.

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Rory asked.

"No." Mercedes replied and everyone just looked confused before Mercedes sat down.

"Well...okay. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" Mr. Schuester asked, before letting Simone take to the floor with a beaming smile upon her face.

"Hey everybody. I'm Simone Jones, no laughing or I will cut you like any person who will try and take my Tater Tots." Simone said, gaining smiles from Santana, Jenn, Puck and surprisingly Trevor.

"Yeah, you can tell she is Mercedes' sister." Artie whispered to Tina and Mike who nodded.

"I'm 13 years old and I love singing." the young girl finished.

"Oh, wow, that's great Simone...would you like singing something for us? Think of it as an honorary glee club member audition." Mr. Schuester said before Rachel spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Schue are you sure that's a good idea. I mean with the fact that she is a young, lesser experienced performer and with us witnessing many stellar performances throughout our time here, don't you think that we can judge her performance as-" Rachel said before Mercedes turned to her.

"Oh, hell to the no. You did _not _just tear down my sister's singing skills before she's even started singing?" Mercedes asked in a raised voice. Rachel said no more before Mercedes turned back to face Mr. Schuester who looked to Simone.

"So...you up for performing?" Mr. Schuester asked. Simone just smiled.

"Oh, I would _love _to." the young girl answered before walking over to both Brad and the band, whispering something to them. Then once back at the centre of the floor, she nodded to Brad who started the piano introduction. The New Directions girls grinned, recognising the song almost immediately. And as the drums kicked in, Simone started to sway gently before she began to sing.

_Head under water_  
_And you tell me_  
_To breathe easy for a while_  
_The breathing gets harder_  
_Even I know that_

_Made room for me_  
_It's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_  
_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

Some of the New Directions clapped along to the beat, fully enjoying the song while others watch in awe. For a 13 year old girl, she had a voice that was definitely chiseled and perfected beyond her years. It had the perfect Pop/R&B vibe to it.

_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well but you make this hard on me_

At the start of the chorus, Simone locked eyes with Sam wanting to send the message to him that if anyone messes with her big sister, then they'll have to go through all 4'9" of pure fire.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one_  
_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_

_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leavin'_  
_I'm gonna need a better reason_  
_To write you a love song today_  
_Today_

Simone then moved to one side of the choir room where Brittany, Dylan, Santana, Mitchell, Michelle, Quinn, Trevor, Artie, Joe, and Mercedes were sat.

_I learned the hard way_  
_That they all say_  
_Things you wanna hear_  
_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

She then moved to the other side where Rachel, Finn, Jack, Alex, Tina, Mike, Rory, Sugar and Sam were sat.

_You and your twisted words_  
_Your help just hurts_  
_You are not what I thought you were_  
_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_  
_Made me think that I need this, too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

She then moved back to the front of the floor, continuing the song with much power behind her voice.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one_  
_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_

_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leavin'_  
_I'm gonna need a better reason_  
_To write you a love song today_

_Promise me_  
_You'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see_  
_With daylight my guide gone_

_'Cause I believe_  
_There's a way_  
_You can love me_  
_Because I say_

The New Directions minus Sam then stood and headed to the floor, dancing around Simone as she closed the song off.

_I won't write you a love song_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one_  
_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_  
_Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one_

_You see I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas_  
_When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today_  
_Today_

As the song finished, applause rose throughout the choir room before Mercedes looked with a proud smile. Simone looked back with a smile mirroring her big sisters before they hugged but not before Simone glared at Sam one more time just for the message to seep into his half aquatic brain.

**0000000000**

**Song was 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles and Miss Simone Jones is played by China Anne McClain. The cameo appearance of Jaleesa Jones is done by Dawnn Lewis.**

**Hi! I bet you don't remember me. I haven't updated in months but so much has happened. One being I graduated high school, never to return again and among other things (including being a walking health hazard with many sicknesses one after the other), I have been incredibly busy. However, I wrote this inside an hour which I'm quite proud of seeing as I'm starting to get my mojo back and more importantly...I'M BACK! Although I am on holiday with a friend from Friday until the 1st July.**

**Now onto other news.  
****This story: This is going to be a sort of spin-of of Soulless Warlock's 'Sing A Little Scene'. It's the same idea as that story although there should only be around 20 chapters some with OCs, some with canon and some with both. I will also be co-posting this with the Benefit Of The Doubt.**

**The Benefit Of The Doubt: I currently have two chapters in the works for a double post which should both be up soon.**

**Through Our Eyes: I have the plot for all the episodes sorted but I've decided not to publish until the Benefit Of The Doubt is complete as to create a sort of timeline. Although, I can reveal the number of chapters to be...32. I have many bonus chapters planned including one dedicated to each of my OCs: Dylan, Jenn and Alex just so you can see a little into their mindset and family lives.**

**I also have a few oneshots in the works so until you see another update: Pip Pip. Cheerio. Ta ta. Peace out =)**


	2. Autumn Leaves

**Note: Set 2 days after Rachel's party in 'Blame It On The Alcohol'**

**0000000000**

Dylan slowly saunters into the room where he has been practically living the past 2 days and yet every time he looks into it, his heart breaks into even smaller pieces. He can only watch on as the almost metronome like beep fills his ears. No matter how quiet it may seem to others, to Dylan it's like a drum is being hit right next to his ear, it's that loud for him. But no matter how loud it is, it's a sign that his mother is still alive. He takes a quiet step forward, trying not to disturb the beeping in his ears. And another. And another. One more and he has reached the chair that sat next to his mother's hospital bed.

Sat in it, he takes one look at his mom underneath all of the wires and tubes above her body and the fractures and breaks below the surface; the woman who has comforted him in times of need, who has made him laugh in times of sadness, who has kept him grounded in times where he has felt like he has floated away. But now Dylan could not be shackled to the ground with more chains, locks and weights: this was all too real for him. He had lost his father only days beforehand, he could not lose his mother too. If she left him, Dylan knows part of his heart will be forever torn from him, never to return to him again. He was about to reach for her mother's hand when his own hand came into view. Only it wasn't a hand; it was a beaten, bruised and battered pulp with bandages trying to cover the damage. But to Dylan it's like the bandages aren't even there. He can see the carnage that one second of misfortune has caused. It has caused pain, suffering and loss. And if he had to go through any more turmoil, he would just be a black hole.

He looked to his mom with drained, droopy eyes as her motionless body rest on the hospital bed.  
"Mom." Dylan hoarsely whispered, not even bothering to clear his throat as tears ran down his ashen skin onto his mother's own.  
"I can't lose you, Mom. I can't..." he said, trailing off as his eyes squeezed shut. He let out a desperate sob before he tried to speak again.  
"I just lost Dad, I can't lose you too. You're my mother. You can't leave me, not like this. There's so much I need to show you. There's so much I need to tell you." he strained before wiping his face with the already yellowing bandages.  
"You still haven't met my friends yet. And I need you to meet Brittany, she's...she's one of the best things on this Earth, Mom. I have never felt so alive until I met her...you would love her. She likes meeting other people's parents. I mean, sure she's not the sharpest knife in the cutlery drawer but...she's still kind and caring and sweet and funny...I know you'd love her. But I need you to stay here...with me and Eric. We can't lose you after losing Dad, Mom. It would be...it would be too much." Dylan said before taking a deep breath, composing himself as he spoke again.  
"And Quinn. I would talk to her but I can't. I can't talk to anyone right now but...you would love Quinn. She's a lot like you. She's...independent, not afraid to speak her mind, she's beautiful and a powerful woman...sometimes I see her and I think she's just a little you with a few nuts and bolts here and there, some of them a little loose." Dylan then said, letting out a rare smile given the situation. He then sighs before looking down.  
"After what happened, I...I've stopped performing for a little bit. I don't plan on stopping forever, you'd hate me if I did but if you and Dad aren't here to see me then I honestly don't see the point in it Mom and I know you'd hit me right now if you could but...I started performing for you and Dad and if you're not here then...I honestly don't think I can carry on with it. I don't think I'd have the willpower." Dylan said before sighing and looking back to his mother.  
"I'm going to go and check on Eric. I'm supposing Andrew will be there worrying on his own." he said, standing up and leaning forward to press a gentle kiss upon the woman's forehead.  
"I love you. And stay strong for me, okay?" he asked before heading out.

**0000000000**

Dylan was in the corridor when he felt the world spin before him and he had to hold on to a side wall to steady himself. He had to take a deep breath and close his eyes, trying to refocus them. He opens them and looks up to see a young male nurse stood in front of him.  
"Are you okay?" he asks. Dylan just swiftly shakes his head and holds it before standing up.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just a little bit unsteady, you know?" Dylan asked to which the nurse nodded before peering into the room the young boy had just came out of.  
"Is that your mother in there?" he asks. Dylan just nods. The nurse just gives a solemn look and gently pats him on the shoulder.  
"I wish you the best of luck." he said. Dylan could only nod before the nurse walked away. Dylan just sighed and rubbed his head before beginning to walk down towards the end of the corridor. As he began to walk, one song filled his mind and as the gentle guitar line played in his head, he could only project the words out as he continued.

_Another day, another life_  
_Passes by just like mine_  
_It's not complicated_

_Another mind, another soul_  
_Another body to grow old_  
_It's not complicated_

He then looked back to his Mom's room with a stray tear running down his face as he asked her a question he knows she won't be able to answer for a while.

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

He then turned the corner as he gently sung (or almost whispered) the chorus, looking at all the different rooms as he passed. Some had elderly patients sat up and talking to tearful families, some had young teenagers about his age laying down with wires springing out from their skin and masks covering their mouths. Dylan could only walk on by as he briefly observed each room.

_Float down like autumn leaves_  
_And hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_  
_And you're miles away_  
_And yesterday you were here with me_

As another tear gently trickled down his face, he closed his eyes and memories of his Dad flooded back to him. The two of them smiling while watching Footloose just days before the accident, his father watching Sectionals as he danced with Brittany seeing as his Mom was in Connecticut on business, him and his father in McClusky's as they belted Chad Kroeger's and Josey Scott's 'Hero' and the standing ovation they received afterwards and then his father stepped up for a solo and sang his all-time favorite song: 'Whole Lotta Love' and then the standing ovation he gave his son when he went minutes after and powered out Elvis Presley's 'A Little Less Conversation'.

_Another tear_  
_Another cry_  
_Another place for us to die_  
_It's not complicated_

His eyes scrunched shut as a tear fell down but as images of the crash flooded through his subconscious like he had a full view of how the scene unfolded, his eyes opened just as quickly as they shut.

_Another life that's gone to waste _  
_Another light lost from your face_  
_It's complicated_

He looked to his left to see Eric's room as he sang a question that weighed heavily on his mind.

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_

Dylan turned into Eric's room and everything appeared to be going in slow motion as Dylan talked to Eric's partner Andrew who looked just as tired as Dylan with dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. But they talked between each other as well as talking to Eric who was still laid in the same position as he did when he wheeled in from a screaming ambulance 2 days ago.

_Float down_  
_Like autumn leaves_  
_Hush now_  
_Close your eyes before the sleep_  
_And your miles away _  
_And yesterday you were here with me_

Dylan then walked out to see many male and female doctors and nurses run across the corridor and around a corner. Dylan managed to weave through them as he made his way back to his mother's room.

_Ooh how I miss you_  
_My symphony places the song that carries you out_  
_Ooh how I miss you_  
_I miss you and I wish you'd stay_

As soon as Dylan turned the corner, he saw more hospital employees running into one room at the end of the corridor. He then realized who's room it was.

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

Dylan's body just switched on to autopilot, sprinting towards the room with everything still appearing to be happening in slow motion.

_Float down_  
_Like autumn leaves_  
_Hush now_  
_Close your eyes before the sleep_  
_And your miles away _  
_And yesterday you were here with me_

As Dylan tried to fight his way into the room, a flatline on the heart monitor put him on red alert as he was being held back by many male doctors and nurses. He could only cry out that his mom was in there and he was still being held back, not being able to see what they were doing to his own mother.

_Float down_  
_Like autumn leaves_  
_Hush now_  
_Close your eyes before the sleep_  
_And your miles away _  
_And yesterday you were here with me_

As the flatline continued for many seconds before the movements of the doctors and nurses inside became less frantic and more...solemn. Dylan then watched as they stepped away from the body and as a male one looked to his watch, he could only slump to the floor.

_Ooh oh, ooh oh_  
_Ooh oh, ooh oh_

As Dylan continued to sob while hunched over on the floor, he looked up and saw a familiar face from not too long ago. It was the male nurse from earlier who'd asked if he was okay. He put an arm around Dylan and helped him up.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"D-D-Dylan." the hysterical blonde boy replied. The nurse nodded.  
"Okay, Dylan. I'm Dr Toby Marshall. I'll take you over to the waiting area to get you a drink and then I'll take you to see your mom okay?" he asked. Dylan could only nod as he was gently led down the corridor.

_Touch down _  
_Like a seven four seven _  
_Stay out and we'll live forever now_

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Autumn Leaves' by Ed Sheeran. And the male nurse: Dr Toby Marshall is played by Brant Daugherty which is a nod to my second favorite current US TV show 'Pretty Little Liars'.**

**Okay, wow. I remember a warning from chapter 27 of Soulless Warlock's 'Sing A Little Scene Of Me' and it said: "Don't write a tearjerker scene while the song is playing". I agree on this wholeheartedly. This was pretty difficult to write. I have wanted to write this scene for a while and I've wanted to use this song for a while but combining them creates a big case of Writer's Misty Eye. Either way, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Until then, farew-*static***

**...**

**We interrupt this author's note to give you breaking news.**

**Author Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet, had recently released a statement regarding her recent absence in updating her stories: summer concert story 'The Benefit Of The Doubt' and her behind-the-scenes 'So, Here's What You Missed'.**

**_"Honestly, it's been very tough writing recently because I have had a lot of problems. I have just finished high school and I will be applying for college very soon. I have also recently just started a paid job and I have NaNoWriMo coming up too so just to warn my fans, posts in November will be very scarce as I will be taking part in my first NaNoWriMo. Also, my building has had some distributing problems with our main distributor for new stories and updates currently on lockdown with only little bursts of power coming from it. It should be up and running soon though. But seeing as I have finished high school, this year is about me finishing what I started. I will have my other job to do but I will be writing for my dedicated fans who have stuck by me the past year and a half."_**

**Also the author had recently released a statement regarding casting of her Glee season four fanfiction 'Well...Here I Am'.**

**_"Unfortunately, due to contractual obligations, Brian Charles Johnson will not be performing as a main character in 'Well...Here I Am' although we will be hoping to place him as a secondary character. We are, however, in talks of casting three young superstars to replace Dylan, Jenn and Alex as students at McKinley High for Season Four."_**

**Fans have then reported frequent sightings of 21 year old 'Lemonade Mouth' actor Nick Roux, 25 year old 'Glee Project' runner-up Ali Stroker and 23 year old 'Pretty Little Liar' Lindsey Shaw going into AlphaBeta HQ: the building owned by the renowned fanfiction writer. Could they be the future faces of Glee: HarmonVerse?**


	3. Fearless

**NOTE: Set during the first season**

**0000000000**

As little raindrops collided with the ground beneath them, a black car pulled into Cherrypick Road, one of the more expensive streets in Lima, stopping outside quite a big house, almost like a manor. And as the left car door opened, someone sat on the front seat inside the car spoke up.

"Wait..." it said and the passenger looked back, bright blue eyes lit with curiosity as they locked with brown.

"Can I...walk you to your door?" a velvety smooth voice asked and a pearly smile lit up the car, a head feverishly nodding as blonde locks bounced upon her crown. The one sat in the front then opened their door getting out as the blonde did and they jogged towards the front door, laughing at how ridiculous they would look. Once outside the painted blue wooden door, the two beings looked to each other, eyes meeting once again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look pretty when rain falls from your hair?" the blonde asked. The brown eyed girl could only look down, trying to hide a giddy smile with her cascading ebony mane. She then looked up, back into pools of blue and she almost forgets herself for a second before managing to utter: "I had a great time tonight, Britt."

Brittany smiled once more before taking a tanned hand into her own. "Me too, San." she whispered and they continued to stare before Santana broke eye contact.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay? Do you remember how to unlock your door seeing as you had a problem with your keys when we left?" Santana asked the girl opposite her, who nodded.

"I should. But if I don't, I can just get Lord Tubbington to do it. He always knows how to unlock stuff: doors, safes, anything." Brittany replied. Santana let out a laugh before realizing her hand was still intertwined with Brittany's. She slowly pulled away before beginning to walk away. Brittany watched her friend walk away before retrieving her keys, unlocking her door and closing it behind her. She went upstairs to her room, knowing her mom should be back from working at the jazz club soon. She went over to her iPod dock and pressed play, grinning at the song that started through her speakers. The ukulele, guitar and drums sending her into flashbacks of events occurring just hours beforehand as she sang along to the words.

**0000000000**

**TWO HOURS BEFORE...**

Giving herself one more once over before Santana got here, Brittany checked her appearance before heading over to her mirror table and checked her makeup before spraying on her Britney Spears perfume. If she was going to do one thing related to Britney Spears, it would be wearing her perfume seeing as it smelled like roses and cotton.

This was her first date with Santana. In fact her first date ever since the only time she was with anyone would either be in her bed or in the janitor's closet or sometimes at a house party but Santana had actually asked her out. On a date. She didn't say it was a date but since they were going to see a movie and have food at BreadstiX, her mom called that a date so it's a date. Also, it would be the first time she would see Santana in normal clothes...unless she's wearing her uniform on the date because that would be awkward. Or would she be wearing pajamas because she's seen Santana in pyjamas too.

A doorbell was heard and a she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She could hear Santana talking to her mom as she headed out her bedroom door and started making her way down the staircase. She carefully watched for a short white, red and black Cheerios uniform but she never saw one. Instead she saw navy skinny jeans which shaped the Latinas gorgeous legs, a t-shirt with weird names and a hat which didn't stop her black hair from falling past her shoulders. She smiled as Santana continued talking to her mom although Brittany could tell that Santana was trying hard to keep up. She understood, her mom does tend to ramble.

Brittany just stopped halfway down the stairs and stood up straight. "Hey." she said to Santana, who stopped and looked to Brittany. Brittany knew that Santana was staring and Brittany couldn't blame her, she knew she looked hot but she just smiled and headed down the rest of the stairs. "You ready to go?" the blonde asked which seems to put her out of her trance and she just nodded.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." Santana stuttered, Brittany giggling before striding past and opening the door. Santana looked to Brittany's shoes. "Are you sure you'll be alright in those heels? It has just been raining, you know." Santana commented. Brittany turned to face Santana and gave her appearance a once over as her blue eyes scanned Santana's clothes. "Is that why you chose to wear a t-shirt?" the paler girl asked and Santana smiled before Brittany looked to her mom.

"I'll be back before 12." she said before both of the girls headed out, closing the door behind them.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

Stopping at the 2007 Ford Mustang, Brittany looked impressed.

"I didn't know you had a car." she said. Santana let out a laugh.

"It's not. I told my older brother Julio that if I didn't let him borrow it, I'd tell him about how he was caught smoking pot in college." the Latina replied, making Brittany laugh.

"I didn't know smoking clay could get you in trouble." Brittany commented. Santana laughed before opening the passenger car door and Brittany smiled about to go in before looking to Santana.

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

"Maybe next time, Britt." Santana said, knowing what she was about to ask. Brittany shrugged, content with the answer before getting into the car.

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

"What movie are we going to see?" Brittany asked, before looking to Santana.

"Apparently, there's this one showing of this movie at the American Mall Stadium called 'Imagine Me & You'. And it was the closest to a RomCom as you can get and I know how much you like them since that's all you ever bring to everyone of our sleepovers. Except Disney movies but they weren't showing any." Santana said and Brittany grinned, her heart fluttering at how much Santana really knew her. She was excited about this movie even though she had never heard of it but going with Santana made it all the more fun.

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

Walking up to the ticket booth, Santana stood at the kiosk and looked to the young man behind the counter.

"Two tickets for 'Imagine Me & You'." Santana said.

"Aren't you going to say please?" Brittany asked. Santana looked to Brittany with a raised eyebrow but Brittany pouted her lips and created her puppy dog face that Santana just could not resist.

"Alright fine. Just because that face is so damn adorable." she said before turning back to the ticket seller.

"Two tickets to 'Imagine Me & You'...please." Santana said, putting dragged out emphasis on the word 'please', which Brittany giggled at. The man smiled and printed off their tickets.

"Alright. That's $4.89." the young man said. It was both of the girl's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"That's the price for one ticket." Santana pointed out. The young man looked to Santana, then to Brittany then back to Santana.

"You didn't know? It's a two for one offer for couples only for today." the kiosk man explained. Brittany's eyes widened.

"Oh, we're-"

"Grateful that you accept two girls being a couple in public. Especially in this cow town." Santana jumped in. Brittany looked to Santana. The young man nodded.

"Love is love and race, gender, disability or anything shouldn't be used as barriers." the man said and Santana smiled.

"Thank you so much." she said, handing the man a five dollar bill. Once receiving the change and the tickets, Santana walked into the screen room with Brittany following. There weren't that many people inside the theater. There were 4 couples and them so it must not be a weel-known movie, Brittany thought.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked as they walked up the stairs to find the row where their seats were. Santana only scoffed.

"Please, I'll find anyway to save money on anything. The Lopez method is to get something cheaper or completely free." Santana said as they walked along the row.

"Oh, that reminds me. Mama brought her own popcorn because I ain'ts paying those high prices for buttered popcorn that ain't even that well buttered." Santana said as they both sat down.

"I've always wondered how they spread the popcorn on the butter and not get it sticky." Brittany thought aloud. Santana could only smile before running a hand through her thick black mane. Brittany couldn't help but look to her side and just witness how beautiful Santana really was. It was like her body was sculpted by one of those angels who live in France and play with stone and clay but then make it human. She was then brought out of her trance when the movie began.

Halfway through the film, Brittany reached for the popcorn while keeping her eyes glued to the movie screen but instead of feeling weird, bumpy popcorn pieces, she felt something warm and smooth. She looked to see her hand rubbing against Santana's and was about to pull it away when Santana gripped it gently, moving it so their fingers interlocked. Brittany grinned, her eyes flicking to Santana who looked unsure but Brittany leaned in and pressed a soft peck to Santana's cheek, letting her know that what she was doing was perfect. Santana grinned before both girls looked back to the screen, but Brittany found it hard to concentrate with Santana's thumb gently running over her own hand.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Walking out of the theater, the girls were laughing about moments in the theater.

"I have to say, that dance mat scene was awesome. They're nearly as good as me." Brittany said and Santana continued to laugh.

"Seriously though, don't tell anyone I said this but I'm a sucker for happy endings. I'm glad they got together." Santana said. Brittany smiled as they walked towards the doors before seeing rain pouring down once again. Santana just looked to Brittany and put her hand out.

"Are you ready?" the Latina asked. Brittany could only smile and take Santana's hand before they both ran towards the car, Santana pulling Brittany as they screamed and giggled as the rain hit them.

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

"Oh my god. This rain is just horrible." Santana let out between laughs as they made it back to the car. Once inside, they were both laughing at each other and at themselves before Brittany noticed something.

"Are you sure you want to go to BreadstiX with your t-shirt going all seethroughy?" Brittany asked and Santana looked down, seeing that her t-shirt was wet but not exactly transparent. Brittany could only laugh once again before Santana playfully slapped Brittany's shoulder.

"Shut up! Were you just wishing that it was seethrough so you could see my bra?" Santana asked.

"Well..." Brittany admitted innocently yet truthfully. Santana's jaw dropped before laughing.

"Come on, we'd better get to BreadstiX before we miss our reservation." Santana then said once the girls had calmed down and she started the car before driving away.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Sat down at BreadstiX, both girls were eating their food when Brittany decided to speak.

"San?" the blonde asked the dark haired girl who looked up from her Angel Hair pasta.

"Yeah, Britt?" she asked, brown eyes showing that Brittany now has her full potential.

"You know you said when you asked me out that it wasn't a date?" Brittany asked. Santana let out a nervous laugh.

"Britt, you know I didn't 'ask you out' because it's not a date. People only ask others out on dates." Santana said.

"I know and I thought that but then I told my mom and she said that it definitely was a date." Brittany said. Santana's eyes darkened with worry and...anger?

"You told your mom? Brittany, how could you do that? I told you not to tell anyone." Santana whispered.

"Santana, she's my mom. We tell each other everything. I'm not going to keep this a secret from her." Brittany replied.

"Why not? I've done a good job so far!" Santana said.

"Why are you being like this? I've enjoyed today and...I like you, Santana. And I want the world to know how awesome you and I are together, as friends or...something more" Brittany said and Santana's eyes widened, becoming misty.

"I like you too, Britt. I really do, it's just...I'm not brave enough right now." Santana replied and Brittany sighed, accepting her answer.

"Maybe I can show our awesomeness off another time?" Brittany asked and Santana showed a wobbly smile, nodding.

"Yeah, just...not right now. Okay?" the Puerto Rican woman asked and Brittany nodded.

After finishing their meal, the girls just gazed at each other before leaving and paying the bill at Brittany's request although Santana wanted otherwise, but she just couldn't resist the puppy dog face.

**0000000000**

Brittany was brough out of her flashback by a knock at the door. She looked at her clock, her mom wasn't due back for another half an hour so she headed downstairs and opened the door to see a trembling, soaking Santana.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

"I've been stood in your driveway for 5 minutes deciding on whether I should properly finish the date or not." she shakily said, arms wrapped around herself. Brittany was shaking too, from the cold and from Santana's words. The dancer's eyes widened, begging Santana to go on.

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

"And I...I just..." Santana tried before stepping forward and brought her lips to Brittany's.

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless_

People say that when people who love each other kiss, fireworks explode in their heads. Well, they're wrong. It's better. It's like fireworks that are painted in gasoline and set on fire exploding. It's powerful, it's exciting but at the same time, it's relieving to know that you have found someone who truly feels the same way about you.

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Brittany at first held onto Santana's waist while they're lips continuously connected before Brittany took Santana's arms and gently wrapped around Brittany's neck with their lips still pressed against each other's. Santana's hold strengthened, pulling them as close as humanly possible before they finally broke it.

"Wow." Brittany whispered. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, me too." the tanned girl replied before both girls smiled to each other and Santana opened her mouth to speak.

"Maybe I feel more brave when I'm with you." Santana whispered. Brittany giggled before taking Santana's hand.

"Feel brave enough to go rain dancing?" she asked and Santana giggled before both girls jumped out into the night and just laughed about in the rain: splashing about, spinning each other around and doing silly dance moves while enjoying each other's company.

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

They held each other close in the rain under a single streetlamp's glow before Santana leaned in once again, hands around Brittany's waist as she tilted her face upwards to connect her lips with Brittany's. Brittany returned the kiss, their tongues delicately dancing with each others before Santana broke it and rested her forehead against the dancer's.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brittany Susan Pierce." she said. Brittany smiled before kissing Santana's forehead and leaning down to rub her nose with Santana's.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Santana Maribel Lopez." the blonde replied before kissing her best friend again.

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift**

**Okay so it's fair to say that...I'M ON FIRE! :D I will start Through Our Eyes soon once I get Season 3 on DVD and I'll be up and running once again :)**

**Until then, tschus!**


	4. In The Dark

**NOTE: Set in an alternate universe when Kurt transfers to Dalton at the beginning of his junior semester (Season 2). Many Warblers of the past and present, canon and non existant will make an appearance. But 'Teenage Dream' did not happen and Kurt does not know Blaine...yet. And Blaine is in the same year as Kurt in this little story.**

**0000000000**

Smoothening out his navy blue Dalton Academy blazer embellished with the scarlet red piping and straightening out his blue and red diagonally striped tie, Kurt took one look at himself in the full length mirror of his bedroom. His glasz colored eyes were laced with a mixture of nerves and excitement. With the torment and bullying he received from Karofsky, Azimio, the football team, the hockey team, basically everyone at McKinley it all became too much for Kurt and he requested a transfer which was done straightaway with his dad and Carole saving up money for his tuition.

After Burt spoke with the headmaster, he was more than happy with Kurt transferring given the circumstances at McKinley and the headmaster had said that there was a zero tolerance policy on the subject of any kind of bullying so Kurt could feel safe there. Plus it was an all boys school and he could get Finn off of his mind. The "faggy" comment that Finn had made just weeks ago had shaken Kurt to his core and although he had apologized, Kurt was still rocked by it. Kurt should have known that the one guy he falls in love with turns out to be the son of a woman who is in love with his own father. Oh and he's a raging homophobe. Finn may deny it but Kurt knows it's true or he wouldn't have said it in the first place. So now, although he hasn't even started his first day at the school, Kurt already felt safe at Dalton.

"Kurt! Are you ready? We don't want to be too late for you to unpack your things." a gruff voice called, breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be right down Dad!" the young man called back before retouching his hairspray one last time and after lacing up his black Calvin Klein Fedor's, he grabbed his satchel and made his way downstairs to see his father stood at the bottom clad in his usual flat cap, t-shirt with an open lumberjack shirt over the top, loose jeans and work boots. He looked up to his son and smiled.

"Looking good there, Kurt." he said, brushing off a shoulder of Kurt's blazer. The younger man could only smile to his father.

"Thanks, Dad." he said before they both made their way out to the Cadillac Escalade in Kurt's possession.

**0000000000**

Once there, both Burt and Kurt had gotten out of the car and opened the trunk to retrieve the 6 suitcases Kurt had packed when a turtle formation of 6 sharply dressed young men walked towards the car in what looked like a turtle formation.

"Let us help." one at the front said. He was a little short on Kurt with gelled dark hair and a bright smile.

"It's the least we can do to aid our newest Dalton student in making himself at home." another said. He was tall and skinny with bleach blonde hair in a side fringe. Burt just watched in awe as the six guys took the suitcases out and gently lay them on the ground. Kurt just looked in awe at the six guys.

"Do you know which house you guys are in?" a darker skinned boy asked with an almost shaven head. Burt pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned it.

"Umm...it says he's rooming with Lee Kendrick in Presley House." he said. The shorter one who spoke first nodded.

"Awesome. He's in the same house as me, Quentin, Josiah and Elliott. We have 3 houses here: Presley, Mercury and Jackson. Oh, I'm Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson." he said, raising a hand for Burt to shake, which the older man did.

"Burt Hummel. My son Kurt is new to here and you seem like nice guys. Can you show him around and stuff since I'm new to this boarding school type of thing." Burt offered to the boys who all looked to each other with warm smiles before turning back to Burt and nodding once in unison.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said. The older man nodded before turning to Kurt and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I'll visit as much as I can. Every weekend. And if there's any trouble, you have the house number and my cell." Burt said. Kurt just held on to his father for what felt like forever

"I love you, dad." Kurt said.

"I love you too, son." Burt replied tightening the embrace before letting go and Burt got into the car and made his way back to the garage but not before waving his son goodbye.

* * *

The second that Kurt turned and saw Presley House, his jaw dropped. It was like he walked into a Victorian mansion, which is basically what the Dalton dorms were but still. And if this was just the dorms then Kurt could only anticipate what the school was like. Blaine just looked to him and flashed his brilliant smile.

"Come on." He said before walking towards the house with Kurt by his side and the suitcase being wheeled behind him with the 5 other Warblers following suit. Blaine punched in the code for the door and opened it. Kurt walked in and his jaw almost dropped out of place, it dropped that far. It was almost like cartoon like. Blaine could only laugh before looking forward.

"Hey Kendrick!" he called out and a gentleman with olive shaded skin and short black hair looked to them and grinned. He walked over and did a handshake with Blaine before the latter motioned to Kurt.

"This is Kurt Hummel. He's your new roommate." Blaine said and the boy smiled before holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Lee Kendrick. The local instrumentalist here at Presley House." He said and Kurt took Lee's hand, shaking it.

"Great to be here Lee, but I do plan on taking that title away from you. I am quite the pianist." Kurt said and Lee raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Awesome. I've got a baby grand in my room. It feels great to have a pianist that probably will play anything but Katy Perry." Lee said before looking to Blaine. Kurt smiled.

"Au contraire. I have quite a range with my dad listening to the Beatles and classic rock with me being a Broadway geek." Kurt said and Lee's eye brightened.

"Oh my god, if I wasn't straight I'd so marry you right now." Lee said before someone from behind picked him up and spun him around.

"Who are you marrying now? You know you're mine, Kendrick." a tall, fair skinned boy with short brown hair, bright blue eyes and a warm smile said before putting him down. Lee just laughed before playfully punching the guy in the shoulder.

"Of course, Cahill. Of course." He said before turning to Kurt.

"Kurt, this is Josiah Cahill. He's basically my older brother although we're not related." Lee said before Lee turned back to the newly introduced Josiah.

"Joe, this is my new roommate Kurt Hummel. Apparently he's got sick baby grand skills." Lee said and Josiah smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel." He said. Kurt smiled and raised a hand before Josiah took it and placed a gentle kiss on it before looking up into Kurt's bright eyes and winking while smiling. Kurt could only blush as Josiah smiled before Lee pulled him back by his collar.

"Easy, Casanova." He said before he turned to Kurt.

"Why don't I show you to your living quarters?" he asked and Kurt could only nod before following Lee up the stairs.

**0000000000**

The doors opened and Kurt's jaw pretty much unhinged from it's joint. It was huge with two king sized double beds, one was all made and looked brand new while the other looked definitely slept in which Kurt guessed was Lee's but his eyes drifted to the baby grand piano sat in the corner of the room as Lee sat down on the stool in front of it before playing a chord, looking back to Kurt and smiling.

"If you're a Broadway fan, you should know this one." He said before playing an introduction that made Kurt grin from ear to ear. As Lee began Raoul's part of All I Ask Of You from one of Kurt's favourite musicals 'The Phantom of The Opera', he smiled before Kurt chimed in with Christine's part. Lee's eyes widened before he stopped playing and swivelled on the stool, looking to Kurt.

"Was that seriously your voice?" he asked and Kurt nodded. Lee let out an open smile.

"Oh my god. It's incredible!" he said, standing up before his face changed as if a lightbulb appeared above it.

"The Nest!" he said and Kurt's head tilted to one side.

"Excuse me?" the fahionisto asked.

"At the start of every year at Dalton, the glee club: the Dalton Academy Warblers have a little concert called 'The Nest'. People from the school are invited. This year's Nest is tonight. Do you want to come?" Lee asked and Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth opened into a grin as he nodded.

"Sure." He said and Lee smiled.

"Awesome. I'll put your name down on the guestlist." Lee then said before walking into the ensuite bathroom while Kurt just looked ahead.

"Guestlist? I feel like a VIP." He said with a big grin before beginning to unpack.

**0000000000**

With his newly pressed Dalton form hung up in his room and Kurt was now in a lilac shirt with a blue and white border tie and white chino pants with black smart shoes, Kurt walked through Dalton's main halls. He got the tour from Lee and a still flirty Josiah before and it took a while but he managed to get his way around. And now he was sat in one of the smaller studios, amongst other Dalton students. Were all of the boys at this school obsessed with looking extremely dapper? As everyone sat down, including Kurt who had a reserved seat in the front row, the lights dimmed down and there was some shuffling of feet before Kurt heard a "one, two, three, four!" and the lights were brought up to see the at least 30 strong Warblers squadron standing in a turtle formation and pulling the trigger on an explosive opening number of Flo Rida's 'Right Round'. All of the spectators enjoyed it, Kurt being one of them. They had more harmonies than a gospel choir and it still managed to work. And they sounded amazing.

As the night went on, they mixed up their 30 song setlist with classic rock to contemporary Top 40 to 90s rap to diva ballads with a Britney Spears megamix thrown in there. And Kurt noticed as the night went on, the edginess of the songs increased. Not that he's complaining. He just loves watching about 30 attractive men singing and dancing right in front of him. They all got their turn with some of them getting solos in at least 3 songs each. As they finished their own twist of Fallout Boy's 'Sugar, We're Goin Down', the young man who helped him with his cases: Blaine stepped forward from the front and center of the group as he opened his mouth to address the group.

"So, first of all we'd like to thank you all for coming to this year's Dalton Warbler Nest. We hope you have enjoyed the show but we have one song remaining. But we hope you enjoy and maybe think about joining us for the year." Blaine said before they all somehow stood in a semi-circle and they sang a quiet introduction when a young man in the dead ceter of the half ring did a small vocal run before he began to sing.

_On my waist and through my hair._

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are all alone dancing in the dark._

Kurt was intrigued by this soloist because of two reasons. The first was that he had never sang a solo in the whole of the setlist, Kurt would recognise that honey like voice anywhere. And the second was that he had his eyes solely trained on Kurt as he continued to sing, the young man's brown eyes with a glint that Kurt had never seen before in anyone's eyes.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want?_

_Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance-d-dance-dancing in the dark _

As the beatboxer kicked in, the Warblers did their two step which they showcased throughout nearly every number as the dark haired young man began to sing again.

_Ooh la la. _

_Ooh la la_

_Ooh la la_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la. _

_Ooh la la_

_Ooh la la_

_Dancing in the dark_

He then stepped forward and began the next verse, a smirk beginning to form as he sang the verse to Kurt.

_Work on me,_

_Open my body up and do some surgery,_

_Now that you got me up_

_I wanna taste it, taste it._

_And see those pocket aces._

_I wanna see who you are._

_I got a sex drive to push the start_

Kurt's eyes widened at this line. And not because of the ascending note he did at the end of 'start'.

_Push push push push the start_

_Yeaah!_

_On my waist and through my hair._

_I think about it when you touch me there._

_Close my eyes, here you are dance-dance-d-dance-dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la. _

_Ooh la la_

_Ooh la la_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la. _

_Ooh la la_

_Ooh la la_

_Dancing in the dark_

As the beat slowed down, the soloist closed his eyes but the smirk was still in place as he sang. Kurt could only watch with wide eyes and a matching shocked grin.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want?_

_Late at night, I pretend we are dance-dance-d-dance-dancing in the dark_

He held the last note before the beat kicked back in and he finished the song with the Warbler's backup.

_On my waist, through my hair._

_Think about it when you touch me there._

_Close my eyes, I pretend we are dance-dance-d-dance-dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want?_

_Late at night, I pretend we are dance-dance- dancing in the dark_

As he did a small run on the final note, all of the boys stood up on their feet and rapturously applauded. Kurt mimicked them as the Warblers went to the front of the stage, bowed twice and headed off in two straight lines walking into the wings. They soon reappeared and began conversing with some of the concert spectators. Kurt started walking towards the door, making a mental note to congratulate Lee on his solo of 'Brick' and Josiah on his solo of an original he wrote called 'Just That Girl'. He was about to turn the door handle when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, you." It said and Kurt stopped before turning slowly to meet the brown eyes and cheeky grin of the soloist of that one provocative song that Kurt just can't get out of his head.

"Hello there, sir." Kurt said, smiling nervously. The olive skinned boy grinned at Kurt's apprehensive giggle before stepping forward.

"I'm just going to put my dignity out on the line here and embarrass myself which is something I don't do often along with talk or make eye contact unless it's with someone crazy beautiful. And I think _you _are crazy beautiful and I want to get to know you a little better." The Warbler said. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked and the boy nodded.

"So…is there a name to go with that beautiful face?" he asked and Kurt smiled, holding out a hand.

"Kurt Hummel. I just transferred here from Lima." The countertenor said. The tenor soloist's smile grew before gently taking Kurt's hand.

"Alex Hawthorne. And I think I can show you around."

**0000000000**

**The song used was 'In The Dark' by DEV (the Sam Tsui cover)**

**Okay! So the mystery Warbler was Alex. I always liked the idea of an Alurt (lol) relationship if Blaine didn't exist and besides, Kurt needs someone to be attracted to him and make the first move so I thought "Why not put Alex in Dalton and be completely open about his attraction to Kurt?". Besides, I think he would be more open if he was in Dalton as they're a lot more accepting than McKinley and my version of Carmel.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed :) Below is a masterlist of all the Warblers that performed at the Nest. While you read that, this is Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet.**

**Signing out.**

* * *

**WARBLER MASTERLIST**

_**Kurt Hummel - Chris Colfer**_

_**Blaine Anderson - Darren Criss**_

_**Nick Duval - Curt Mega**_

_**Jeff Sterling - Riker Lynch**_

_**Wes Montgomery - Telly Leung**_

_**David Thompson - Titus Mankin Jr**_

_**Trent Nixon - Dominic Barnes**_

_**Thad Harwood - Eddy Martin**_

_**Sebastian Smythe - Grant Gustin**_

_**Hunter Clarington - Nolan Gerard Funk**_

_**Lee Kendrick - Michael Weisman**_

_**Josiah Cahill - Drew Seeley**_

_**Joseph Eagles - Bobby Steggart**_

_**Quentin Hartford - Pip Arnold**_

_**Drew Henderson - Charlie Lubeck**_

_**Maxwell Clearwater - Cameron Mitchell**_

_**Rhys Gardner - Brian Charles Johnson**_

_**Elliott Whitby - Keegan Allen**_

_**Tyson Keller - Roshon Fegan**_

_**Nicholas Cartwright - Tyler James Williams**_

_**Evan Wright - Mitch Hewer**_

_**Isaac Cyr - Colton Dixon**_

_**Julian Long - Michael Arden**_

_**Michael Stone - Marcquelle Ward**_

_**Brandon Rose - Chris Brochu**_

_**Gavin De Souza - Austin Butler**_

_**Diego Alvarez - Avan Jogia**_

_**Jayden Kennedy - Matt Shingledecker**_

_**James "Beatbox" Kirk - Jon Hall**_

_**Alex Hawthrone - Sam Tsui**_


End file.
